1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head, which performs recording by discharging ink to deposit to a recording medium, and a method for manufacturing the ink jet recording head.
2. Related Background Art
Generally the ink jet recording head includes an ink discharge port for discharging a micro ink droplet, an energy generation element for supplying energy to the ink droplet, and an ink flow path for supplying the ink. In the ink jet recording head, high-resolution and high-speed recording can be realized.
The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,606 can be cited as an example of the method for manufacturing the ink jet recording head. Further, in order to optimize a three-dimensional shape of an ink flow path, for example, U.S. Published Application No. 2003/011655 proposes the method in which an ink flow path pattern is formed in two layers by using positive resists having photodegradation characteristics caused by light beams having two different wavelength ranges and the convex ink flow path is formed by causing the upper and lower patterns to be different from each other.
Because the shape of the ink flow path is determined by the pattern which becomes the ink flow path, in producing the ink jet recording head, it is important that the pattern of the ink flow path is formed with high accuracy. However, sometimes a mutually soluble layer is formed between the pattern and a coating layer when the coating layer is formed on the pattern, which results in the ink flow path having the shape different from the intended shape.